(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned film forming laminated sheet which is capable of forming a patterned film on an object simply by means of sticking.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 175670/88 discloses a process for forming a patterned film, which process comprises coating a coating composition, in which a powdery magnetic material is dispersed, on a surface of an object such as plastic plate, aluminum plate or the like to form a film, and fixing or placing closely in position a magnet cut or molded in the form of letters, marks, patterns, etc. on the back side of the object (or the surface of the coated film) to orientate the powdery magnetic material by the magnetic action of the magnet for forming a magnetic pattern on the coated film, said pattern as a whole forming the shape of intended letters, marks and patterns.
The above prior art process has such an advantage that the patterned film has a smooth surface without forming roughness and is unlikely to be stained, but has such a disadvantage that it is often difficult or impossible to act a magnetic force on the aforementioned fluid film depending on the shape, structure and material of the object, resulting in that its applications are extremely limited.
Moreover, it is essential for the above prior art process to provide beforehand a magnet having the same shape as those of the intended letters, marks and patterns in order to form the above shape, resulting in increasing the product cost and in reducing productivitiy.